


【战山为王】暴君 C5

by 001130lm



Category: underage - Fandom
Genre: F/F, 战山为王 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/001130lm/pseuds/001130lm
Summary: ABO生子强A将军战 x 强O上校啵
Relationships: 战山为王 - Relationship
Kudos: 52





	【战山为王】暴君 C5

**Author's Note:**

> ABO生子  
> 强A将军战 x 强O上校啵

暴君C5

还有半个月就要开始年度审查，再犹豫就来不及了，来不及了。

银火舰驾驶舱里，王一博有条不紊地完成了今天最后一次操作复习。

下午医生发来了提醒信息，是一星期前预约的手术。

王一博真的不想要这个孩子，这个肖战....和自己的孩子。

他其实没什么野心，只想好好为银火舰付出自己。王一博是目前为止，联邦最年轻的舰长，去年上任时也称得上万众瞩目。从接手银火舰的那一刻起，他就把这份工作作为自己的毕生之任。

他真的不想因为这个突如其来的孩子就放弃自己的志向。

关闭所有开关，王一博从驾驶位上站起身，揉了揉肩膀，整了整军容，最后用手轻拭了一下胸口的舰长勋章，就往驾驶舱外走，想着快点到医院去，舱门却突然被人打开了。来人刚站进门，一股强悍的ALPHA信息素就直冲王一博而来，激得他有一瞬间发昏。

“肖战，你怎么能进....”

“......”

肖战不说话，就盯着王一博看。

“长官......”

王一博一边下意识地用称呼疏远肖战，一边暗暗吐槽自己刚才的话：“王授将军持有军部最高权限啊，他什么地方不能进。”

“王上校前天还在喊我老公的。”

肖战脸上没什么表情，可就像蒙了一层乌云似的，让王一博心悸。

“现在....在舰上，回家再...再喊那个”

“今天王上校又一整天都待在舰上。”

“是，日常工作一定要做好。”

“就只是日常工作？”

“是的，就只是....日常工作。”

男人已经站到了他跟前，身高的压迫感和刚才的反问语气，再加上信息素的影响，王一博甚至开始有些腿软，但还是尽力保持冷静。

“啊～王上校的日常工作难道就是带着收不住的OMEGA信息素在战舰上勾引这些年轻的ALPHA军官？”

肖战又用起了他常在王一博嘴硬时使用的嘲讽语气。

“你胡说什么！是你先放出来我才忍不住的，他们都不会这样。”

“你怎么知道他们不会。孕期OMEGA过于敏感，没有自己ALPHA安慰的话，信息素的味道可藏不住。”

“不可能，你又在胡....胡说。”

王一博想起早上副舰长看自己的奇怪表情，突然少了反驳的底气，声音小了下去。

“王上校，你现在在你舰队士兵心里的形象可能已经从冷酷严厉的舰长变成甜美可口的OMEGA了哦。”

“不可能......”

王一博如遭雷劈一般定在原地。

“如果他们之中有人举报你谎报性别的话，别说舰长的位子，整个联邦军队的任何地方都不会再需要你了哦。对了，这个舰的副舰长等级还不错，估计他已经闻出你怀孕了。”

“不......”

王一博被肖战的话折磨得心跳几乎都要停了。

“到时候，你还会被审问孩子是谁的，这样的话，我们的婚姻关系就一定会公之于众了。”

婚姻关系？

王一博突然回过神，看着眼前面上带着笑意的男人，他再也控制不住自己的怒气。

“你这混蛋！我这个样子还不是你害的！你凭什么！我明明也是ALPHA的！”

“凭我爱你。”

肖战淡然而短暂地进行了初次的示爱。

“鬼话！从军校开始，你就不断刁难我，又以权谋私在战后趁我伤重昏迷时，给我注射性别转换的药物，甚至用林凌的命要挟我答应结婚。肖大将军，你这“爱”我可是恨透了。”

王一博气红了脸，几乎是又要扯起肖战领子来上一拳的架势。

“ ‘以权谋私’？ 这个词用得很好。王一博，你知道我为什么做将军吗？”

肖战的语气还是很平淡。他的眼睛比王一博还大些，这时里像盛了一汪蓝盈盈的水。

“不知道！”

王一博还是那样火冒三丈。

“为你。就为得到你，为了护你万全。”

男人的语气里满是少见的深情。

“鬼话连篇！”

“一博，你知道将军候选人要经过什么测试吗？或者，成为王授将军需要什么功勋吗？”

肖战眸里的水冷却着王一博心里的火。

“候选将军要通过十大星际战实体模拟考试。王授将军还要有列入军事历史的星际战争特等功。”

王一博回答着，脑子里萦绕着肖战刚才的那句“为你。”

“那你知道我那届考试的通过率吗？”

这时候，肖战眼里的那片水蓝好像在渐渐结冰。王一博的火已经完全冷了下去，一边还又不安分地吐槽起肖战的心理控制力。

“知道，那届考试通过率是千分之一，经过之前的层层筛选后只剩三千人，十大星际战实体模拟最后只通过了三个人，你是其中之一。”

说完，王一博不自觉对肖战正了正身子，想要在肖战面前保持一个合格的下级军官形象。这个考试通过就相当于定下了将军之位，这让所有士兵趋之若鹜，但所谓的“实体模拟”，就代表在考试的模拟中战亡就是真的死亡。活下来的人也就是真正具备将任之力的人。

其他不论，肖战的确是一名值得所有军人尊敬的长官。

“上次寰裂战争里联邦的生还率还记得吗？”

提起这个，王一博完全站起了标准的军姿示敬。

三年前的寰裂战争，众星参战，劲敌众多。惨烈之极——这场战争削减牺牲了整个星系百分之三十五的人口。半年鏖战，最后联邦取得了胜利，极大提高巩固了地位，肖战功不可没，成为近百年来唯一的王授将军。

“你说得对，我的确以权谋私了，你就是我最大的私心。 王一博，为你连命都不要的人，他的话都是胡说，他的表白都是鬼话，是吗？”

“不是....我只是...”

“王一博，你说我是为什么？”

“王一博，我还需要凭什么？”

“王一博，你真的恨我吗？”

一句一句连名带姓的发问，让王一博不知所措。

“可你非要不听话。”

话锋忽转，此刻，肖战眼里冷得简直同立极坎星的冰川一样了。

“我....没...”

王一博还抱着没被发现的侥幸心理。

“你想让那家医院被炸掉？”

“肖战你不能那样！”

“我告诉过你别再打流产的主意对吗？”

“嗯....我错了...”

“错了要受罚是吗？”

“....是的。”

“跪在控制台上，用你的小洞把操纵杆的把手吃下去。”

“不......”

“上次已经告诉过你了，做事不要犹犹豫豫。”

回想起上次腰快断掉又求着人操，王一博不敢再磨蹭，走到了控制台边。

脱裤子的动作虽然慢，但还是完成了。

没人能想到银火舰的舰长大人居然赤身裸体光溜溜地站在驾驶舱的控制台边。美好的胴体与身后冰冷的仪器表盘形成强烈的视觉反差。

“没....没有润滑剂，可以用信息素帮帮我么？”

肖战没说话，但空气中陡然涌起了强大的ALPHA信息素，很快，王一博被标记过的身体就作出了反应。

“手指。”

肖战脸不红心不跳地提示。

“嗯嗯....唔啊——”

扩张了没一会儿，脸皮薄的OMEGA实在受不了自己亵玩自己的身体，就硬着头皮跪上了控制台。

“再往后一点，对准操控杆把手，好了，坐下去。”

“啊啊———”

“继续，这个还没我的东西大。”

“不行了——呃啊——进不去了”

“可以的，你看，明明骚水都流了这么多。”

肖战又开始了，擦了擦王一博腿根的水，紧接着色情地抚摸起大腿内侧，让那双原本就跪不稳的腿更抖了。肖战却变本加厉，手握住操纵杆晃动了起来。上部的把手顶端一次次顶在敏感处，王一博控制不住断断续续地呻吟出声。

“啊啊！——好疼！”

尖锐的疼痛夹杂着酥麻从乳头扩散开，胸口的小蓓蕾突然被狠狠掐住，痛得王一博哀叫，却没得到丝毫怜悯，被更用力地捏住。

“不要捏了呜——要掉了啊——”

“怎么会呢，再过几个月这里就会产奶了，我会好好品尝，绝不会让你涨奶难受的。”

“不行唔啊——留给孩子的呀——停”

“好，听你的。”

最后被操控杆把手操到高潮时，王一博还是忍不住哭了出来。肖战温柔地把自己可爱的小妻子抱下来，附在他耳边轻声道：“看来王上校不仅是联邦最年轻的舰长，也是最淫荡的舰长呢。”

王一博趴在他肩上羞得抬不起头。

————tbc


End file.
